This Season
by dandycandy
Summary: Chapter 7 is up. Griffs sudden change is not good. Nate thinks something is going on and plus he dosn't know how to tell Elise he likes her. Mac is winning more of the gold and the heart of someone else. Read and Review please. Thank you.
1. Back again

Hi. I do not own any of the SSX 3 or tricky riders. I have been writing this story for a while. I hope you guys like it. I connected chapter 1 and 2 together because of all the punctuation mistakes, which have been taken care of.

Mac Fraser boarded the plane and sat down in his seat. He smirked to himself. "This is going to be great", he thought. "I am so ready for this tour, and I can't wait to see all my friends." Everyone went on vacation because the first tour was over with. Mac spent his summer in the mountains and was practicing in the off-season.

As soon as the non-seat belt sign came on he sat up and went to go speak to the other boarders on the plane. The first person that he ran in to was Griff. He was setting next to Nate. "Hey," Mac said to Griff, smiling. "Im going to cream you this year"! "You wish," said Mac with a chuckle. Mac and Griff had a reputation to keep in the slopes but any other time they sometimes hang out with each other. They would even play jokes together, but on the slopes they would show no mercy.

(Flashback)

Mac and Griff stood there in the hallways laughing. They had just placed three large snakes in the girl's room. Elise came out of her room screaming, followed by Kaori and Allegra. Zoe was in there playing with the snakes. Mac grinned as he asks the girls what the problem was. They took one look at Mac and slapped him against his face.  
He had a lot of red marks on his face from that night. (End of Flashback)

"Hey," said Nate to Mac. "Are you ready for this season"? "You have no idea," said Mac. Mac turned around to look at who was in the front seats of the plane. Zoe and Psymon were sleeping. Moby was looking at a British magazine. Viggo was talking on the phone. Allegra was playing her cd player and Elise was reading a book. "Someone's missing," thought Mac.

No one was in the seat next to where Mac was setting. Mac started to go back to his seat, but Kaori appeared coming out of the bathroom. "Mac," she yelled in a high voice. She ran up to him to give him a hug. "How are you," she ask him, smiling like crazy. "I'm good," said Mac. "How's my best girl doing," he asked her. "I'm doing good," said Kaori. "I really missed you they both said at the same time." Mac and Kaori both laughed. They sat down to talk. When ever Kaori was next to Mac he felt a need to blush, but never thought much about it.

Nate Logan sat there looking through a magazine while Griff was ordering candy from the flight attendant. Nate was looking through the mag for the surfers' big preview. "The big surfer of the month is," he said under his breath. "Oh My Gosh," he said. "It's Elise." In the mag there was a picture of her taking on a huge wave. "That's cool that we have a preview of a person on our team, for a different sport," thought Nate. As he turned the page there was a picture of her in a swimsuit. Nates eyebrows went up. "Nice," he thought to himself. It kind of took like a supermodel shot. The flight attendant came back with Griff's candy. She even brought him an extra. "Your so cute," she said to Griff. He just smiled.

"So what going on with you and Elise Nate," ask Griff while eating his candy. "Nothing," said Nate. "You should tell her," said Griff. "So many guys like her because she's pretty." "If she knew you... you know like her because of her personality she will respect you, and look at you in a different perspective," said Griff. "Number one," "I don't like her...I do, but I don't," Nate said stuttering. "Number two," "I think this candy makes you smarter" he said smiling.

As the plane landed, the riders got out and retrieved their bags. Atomika was there waiting for them. "Hey guys how was your vacation." "Good," all of them said. Atomika gave the riders a chance to chat before they went up to their rooms. "This is going to be interesting," Elise thought to herself.

Elise walked over to where Allegra was standing. "Hey Allegra," said Elise, "You better watch out this season." "You too because you never know if I'm going to come up behind you," said Allegra. They both smiled. Even though they were constantly battling for the gold on the slopes they were ok with each other. Everyone was actually ok with one another-sometimes there would be a few smirks or growls here or there but everyone was pretty cool.

Atomika came back to show the riders their rooms. Each rider's room looked like a mansion. The four girls shared a room and the six guys shared a room. The next day Mac, Griff and Nate went around the town. They went into a few shops. Mac brought himself a few beanies. "How does this look on me," Mac asks? "There cool," said Nate. Griff tried on some shirts, and Nate brought himself some jeans and a shirt. They arrived back at the lodge at twelve noon. "I'm going to hit the slopes," said Mac. "See ya." "Bye," said Griff and Nate. Griff and Nate went to the cafeteria to get some grub. Other people were there too. Zoe and Psymon were talking and Viggo was sleeping in a chair.

As soon as Mac was finished on the slopes he went back to the Lodge. Kaori was sitting down on the sofa. "Hey," said Mac. "Hey," said Kaori. "I saw you out on the slopes today Mac," said Kaori. "That was intense." "Thanks," said Mac. "I can't wait for the party were going to be having in a couple of days." "It is going to be great," said Kaori. "Does Atomika know"? "Nope," said Mac. "It's going to be as fun as the one last season."


	2. Mac is up and it's time to party

Here's the deal with the story. I will update it as soon as possible. Sorry if you guys aren't seeing any love or what ever connections. It will come later in the story. I believe that Love and Friendship should grow. If I just put it in the story now it will become boring. I have been writing this story for a while. I really hope you guys like it. Please review. Thank you. (Good things come to those who wait/ or I should say good stories)

At ten o'clock the boarders were heading back to there rooms. Nate and Griff were walking from the café area. "I still think that you should tell her,"said Griff. "Tell her what," said Elise right behind them. Nate froze and turned around, as so did Griff. "Nothing," said Nate trying not to look or sound so obvious. Elise raised one eyebrow. "Ok Logan," "Sure." "You might want to get the blush from your checks though." Elise took one of her fingers and brushed it against one of Nates cheeks and walked off. "Ok..."said Griff slowly. Nate was in belief and was cracking a small smile at the same time, but then shook his head trying to get the event and thought from his mind.

Mac walked Kaori back to her room. "Thank you Mackie," she said smiling. "Your welcome," said Mac. There was nothing else to focus on in the hallway except for Kaori. Mac stood there looking at her. It was like his image was fixed on her. Mac liked everything about her. How she laughed, smiled and even when she hid his beanies from him. She was beautiful. "I...I..."started Mac, but Kaori cut him off. "Good night Mac," she said smiling. "Good night," said Mac, getting back to reality. He waited for her to close the door. "Come on Mac," he said to himself, "Get it together."

As Mac entered his room he sat on his bed. Tomorrow was the big Slope Style challenge and he couldn't wait. He laid his head on his pillow. Thoughts started to swerve thought his mind. "Should I actually go ahead and perform this trick tomorrow," "should I risk my friendship," what should I do? He was thinking of a number of things. Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The alarm clock sounded and Mac woke up. He walked over to his bathroom. (Even thought the room he shared was like a mansion, each of the guys had their own bathroom and living quarters). After he finished showering he went down stairs. "Good luck little Mackenzie," please don't fall. Mac turned around to see Moby leaning against the wall. "Don't worry," said Mac; "I'll make sure I beat your score." Moby rolled his eyes. Atomika was down stairs waiting for him. Mac followed Atomika to the Slope Style. As they went outside Atomika got ready. "Hey, this is DJ Atomika and we're back"! "The eyes and ears are on Mac Fraser," "and he promises to take home the gold once again." The crowd cheered.

Mac was so ready for this. He got ready. As soon as the green light came on Mac was off. Riders were only allowed to do one trick so Mac took that in mine. Mac soared through the air. He did a back flip off of the board (similar to the acrobat) with a spin. While the board was above of him he spun it around and connected his feet to the board. He front flipped and came down on the snow easily. Everyone was cheering. (In a way it was a three-step trick.) Reporters swarmed around him but Atomika got to him first. Girls wanted his autograph. "Mac," one reporter asks, "You just won the slope style with that move"; "what do you call it." Mac said, "Don't know yet, but it's a Mac original though."

Reporters even followed him to the lodge area but they couldn't get in. Mac and Atomika struggled to get in. Some girls were even calling Atomika's name and one girl tugged on him. Atomika turned around to see who it was. The girl wanted his autograph. Atomika kindly gave it to her and then winked at her. She fainted. Atomika had a look on his face like "I didn't mean for that to happen, but for some reason it always happens when ever a girl is around me." They finally got in the hotel. As Mac entered the lodge he notice that all the ssx riders were looking at him. "Mac that was amazing," Kaori said. She won-second place but was still happy for Mac. "Thanks," he said blushing. "With that move you could have smoked anyone of us", said Zoe. All the ssx riders were a little mad that they didn't win but they wanted to know how Mac did that trick. "Remember you guys," said Mac, sitting down on the sofa, "Party...To...Night." Everyone cheered.

On the night of the party everyone changed into their favorite clothes. Elise put on her mini skirt; Kaori let her hair down, Allegra changed into some green pants, and Zoe changed into her black pants. Nate, Griff and Mac put on their things they brought from the store the other day. Psymon put on his favorite jacket, Viggo put some jeans on, and moby changed into his British shirt. The party was at the guys place. Mac was the dj. Everyone was having fun as he played Rock Star by N.E.R.D.

Nate went out side to look at the slopes. "There beautiful aren't they," said a voice behind him. He turned around and Elise was next to him. "Hey," said Nate. "I saw the preview of you in a mag the other day." "It was great," said Nate. "Thank you," said Elise. "You're a cool guy to hang with," said Elise, while blowing a piece of her hair away from her face. "So many guys are slow minded," "They take one look at me and say, "Whoa she hot." "Hmm..."said Nate. "I know a couple guys in Colorado like that." "Just for the record Miss. Riggs," "I'm more into personality." "I like people for who they are not like these romantic nuts out here," said Nate. "That's very sweet of you," said Elise." "Do you want to dance."? Nate nodded his head.

They entered to where the party was. As Nate walked in he spotted Griff, dancing in the middle. Allegra was in front of him and Zoe was behind him. Griff screamed out, "This is like candy with an extra." Nate starred at him for a while and then said, "Excuse me," to Elise. He walked over to Griff and lifted him up. "What are you doing," said Nate. Everyone was either laughing or giggling. Elise walked over to Nate and said, "Let him hang out with Mac while we dance." Nate turned back to Griff who had his two thumbs up. Nate smiled. "Go have fun with Mac." "Ok," said Griff happily. Allegra and Zoe were still laughing. "We were just playing with him," they both said. "Sure," said Nate with a chuckle.

Elise led Nate on the dance floor. All the ssx riders' were watching. Mac danced with Kaori, Psymon danced with Zoe, Viggo danced with Allegra and Moby was helping Griff out playing the music. A Slow song came on. Viggo pulled Allegra towards him. She was one of his best friends. She normally hated slow songs but this one was different. She also admired Viggo as a friend. Nate started to walk away from Elise. She grabbed his hand. "I don't slow dance very well," said Nate. "I'll show you," said Elise. Nate stared to blush.

Right in the middle of the song there was a banging knock at the door. The music cut off and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Mac looked through the peephole on the door. You guys "It's Atomika."

Thanks for reading you guys. I will update as soon as possible.


	3. She's Hurt

Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Me putting this story up means a lot. I just really hope you guys like it.

"You Guys, it's Atomika"! "Were going to be in so much trouble," said Mac. (Atomika is ok with the parties he knows about but not the ones he doesn't.) "Where's Moby," ask Mac. "I'm here," said the British African. "Reverse the fuse." "That will turn out all the lights in the hotel," said Mac. "Everyone, as soon as Atomika enters the room, make a run for the door." "The lights will be out so he won't be able to see us," said Mac. As soon as Mac said that the lights went off. "Go", said Mac whispering.

All ten of the riders went out of the door, as Atomika opened it. Atomika could see a little bit so he went after the figures. Thoughts swerved through his mind. "Could the figures be robbers or something else, or maybe it's the riders playing a trick or something." "Mac and Kaori took a left, and Griff went right. Zoe and Psymon went left and then took another left. Moby took a right and then a left. Nate and Elise took a right and another right and Viggo and Allegra went left, right and then a left.

"Mac, my feet are starting to hurt from these shoes," said Kaori. Mac knew there was not enough time to stop. He picked Kaori up in both arms and kept on running. Atomika was after them, until he spotted two other people running in the opposite direction.

"Elise," Nate whispered, "keep running," "he's right behind us." Nate and Elise ran into an unoccupied room. Atomika was after them and the only place to go was down. "There's a pool right underneath us," said Nate. "Fifty feet under us," said Elise. "Should we jump," ask Nate. "I'm up for it," said Elise. The two of them held on to each other's hand and ran to get a good head start. They tried not to scream as he fell. The water was icy cold. Nate and Elise got out quickly.

Atomika looked out from the balcony to see the two figures running. "Dang, I lost them," he said under his breath. Moby went to another outlet in the hotel and put back on the power. All the boarders went running back to there rooms. "That was great," said Mac. All the guys gave up there hand fives. "Where did you guys hide," ask Mac. "Zoe and I hid in a restroom," said Psymon. "You should have seen the women scream when I started chasing them out," laughed Psymon. "Allegra and I hid in the Café area," said Viggo. "Kaori and I hid on the roof top," said Mac.

"That's cool," said the guys. "Where did you and Elise hide Nate," ask Mac. "We ran into an unoccupied room, and jumped off of the balcony into a swimming pool," said Nate. "That's insane," said Griff. "It is," said Mac. " That explains why you are so wet," said Viggo. "Griff, where did you hide," ask Nate. "In the candy shop," said Griff. "Good one," said Nate giving him their secret hands-shake. "We saw the way you were dancing with Elise, Nate," said Viggo. "We were only dancing," said Nate. "Sure," all the guys said at the same time.

The next day was Elise's run.

Elise Riggs lined up for the last part of the race. Racing was one of her specialties. This was a different race thought. As the six other racers came to the gate, she notices the riders were French, Irish, Indian, and or Scottish. These were some racers that were good, hopping for a spot on the ssx team. As soon as the green light came on she was off. "Wow," she thought to her self. "These guys are good." The ssx teammates were cheering her on. The first ramp she did a spin to gain a little boost.

She was head to head with the Irish racer but he went strait and Elise took a short cut. She hated this short cut because branches would get in her-way. After the short cut ended she was in front leaving the other boarders behind. She had made it out of the short cut with no cuts or on her face or anywhere else, that's what she thought. The last ramp was up and she went up it. It was time for her new trick.

As she went up into the air she flipped her board around and started balancing on it. She walked on the board like a fashion show model. As Elise was getting towards the end of the board, she spun up side down making the board do the same thing and clipped her feet back to the board. She landed very heavily and crossed the finish line. As she crossed it she fell on the ground.

"I'm so tired," she thought to herself "but I won." As Elise stood up the ssx teammates and reporters were running towards her. "You did it," they all screamed. "You totaled those guys," said Kaori. "Alsome trick back there," said Mac. "Like a true model." Reporters were asking Elise how did she do that trick.

Nate and Griff came walking in the opposite direction. "That trick was great," said Griff. "Yup," said Nate. Griff stopped to tie his shoes. As Griff looked down to tie them he notice something red in the snow. "Hey Nate," Griff ask, "What are these red stains in the snow, if I didn't know better I say it was...was blood." Nate looked down. "That is weird," he said because next to the red stains were snow board tracks.

Nate and Griff started walking towards Elise, and all the people surrounding her. "Hey Elise," said Nate. As Elise turned around she stumbled. Nate was quick enough to catch her. Everyone was wondering what was going on.Griff looked down and one of Elise's ankle was very bloody. He went up to Nate and Shouted, "She's hurt"!

Atomika came running up to where Elise was. "This is bad," he thought. "Logan, the paramedics aren't here." "Please take her into the hotel lobby." Nate lifted Elise up in both arms. She winced in pain. Everyone started to follow him but only the ssx members and Atomika could be allowed in the hotel.

Thanks for reading you guys. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews too. I really hope to get some more in. The story is starting to get less boarding. Now it's time for some adventure. I will update it as soon as possible.


	4. Elise's ankle and Griff's secret

Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. The story is getting less boring.

Nate placed Elise on the couch. All the ssx riders were crowding around them. "She needs some room to breath," said Nate. The ssx teammates went into the café area to wait patiently. Griff looked out the doorway watching. His face seemed emotionless.

"Let me take a look at this leg of yours Elise," said Nate. He took off her boot and rolled up her pants leg. "Aww..." Elise moaned. "Play it easy, it hurts like mad." "I will try to," said Nate. "This wound looks pretty bad," he said. "Thanks for helping me out Nate," Elise winced. "You're a good friend," she said with a weak smile. "No Problem," Nate said blushing. "I..." he started but got interrupted by Atomika rushing into the lobby. "The paramedics got stuck in an ongoing avalanche," said Atomika. He took one look at Elise's ankle and then towards Nate.

Nate shook his head. "I don't have the right tools for surgery," he told Atomika. "I really hoped that I wouldn't have to do this," said Nate; as he took out a small pouch from his boot. "Atomika, can you leave for a sec," ask Nate. Atomika looked at Nate like "For what reason." "Please," said Nate. Atomika notice his face look sadden. Atomika said "Ok," and went into the café area where the other boarders were.

"What is that," Elise asks? Nate shook the small pouch. "It's something for really bad wounds," he said. "People in Colorado only make it." "To warn you, you might want to hold on to something because this stuff is really strong." "It's so strong that it is known to make people faint, and its ten times worse then surgery when a person is not sleeping through it," said Nate. "Logan, I think I can handle it," said Elise with a very weak smile across her face.

"Here it goes," said Nate. He poured the substance on Elise's ankle. For a few seconds she looked like she couldn't breath. A loud scream could be heard through out the hotel and the slopes. Elise's scream even broke some of the glasses in the café area. She gave one last weak smile at Nate, and then fainted.

Atomika came running in the lobby area while the other boarders looked out of the door. "What happened," ask Atomika. "I had to put something on her ankle so it wouldn't get infected," said Nate. "She has lost a lot of blood." "I see," said Atomika looking on the floor at the trail of red bloodstains. Nate picked up Elise in both arms. "Please, take her to her room," said Atomika.

Nate put her on her bed. He didn't change her clothes because that would be kind of embarrassing. "Get well," he whispered while kissing her hand. As Nate entered the café Griff went up to him. Nate was sweating hard. His t-shirt was clinging on to his skin. "Did you put that stuff on her," ask Griff with a frown. "Yup," said Nate. "Is she going to be alright"? "I think so," said Nate.

Atomika came over to where Nate was. "How is she," he asks. "She is sleeping right now, she's wincing a bit, but I think she will be ok," said Nate. Griff and Nate sat down in two of the bar seats. He passed Nate a hot chocolate. "Thanks," said Nate. Griff could tell that Nate looked sad. "What you did out there was great Nate," said Griff. "Thanks," said Nate. "I remember when you put that stuff on me," said Griff. "I thought I would die." "Yeah, that stuff is strong," said Nate.

* * *

Mac looked out the window of the lodge. "The slopes are great," said Kaori. "Indeed they are" said Mac, "I hope Elise is alright," they both said at the same time. They laughed. Mac put his hands up on the glass. Kaori's hands were already there. They touched. "Sorry, about that," said Mac blushing. "It is ok," said Kaori. Kaori could see that Mac was hesitating with something. "Yes," said Mac's right side of his brain. "Kiss her." "No," said his left. "She is just a friend and nothing more." Mac started to lean in for a kiss, as so did Kaori. "Maybe... We... can... go," said Mac. "Yes," said Kaori.

They were one inch from their kiss when Atomika came in. "What's going on in here you two," he asks. "Nothing," said Mac and Kaori turning around to face him. Atomika notice they were both blushing.

"Kaori your sponsors are on the phone, asking for the info," said Atomika. "Ok Atomika," she said happily. Kaori started to walk off with Atomika to get the phone call. "Bye Kaori," said Mac. Atomika turned around to look at Mac because he said it in a voice that was soft and lovesome. Mac caught Atomika's glaze and turned back around to look at the slopes. "What the heck is wrong with me," he thought. "She's just a friend and nothing more.

"What's wrong Nate," ask Griff. "I wasn't expecting her to get hurt," he said. "It just happens," said Griff. "I know," said Nate. "I'm going to go to bed and you should do the same," said Nate. 

"Awww..." Griff moaned, "but ok." Griff went up to the room before Nate did.

* * *

Griff didn't really go up to his room. He decided to go out instead. Lately he had been hanging with the _wrong_ crowd. True he was fourteen, and besides "I can do what ever I want." "I don't have any parents that can boss me around any ways," he said under his breath. "I do have Nate but he's not my dad, and possibly never will be." He frowned.

Griff met up with some of his friends' downtown. He thought they were his friends. "Are you ready," a boy asks him? Griff and his buddies normally snuck in a teen club. If they were lucky it would be an adult one. You had to be sixteen for the teen club but it didn't matter to him. They snuck in the back way. There was a lot of kids' dancing tonight. Different colors lights where flashing everywhere. "Come on," said one of the guys, "Lets' dance." Griff ask one of the girls' to dance with him. The girl looked much older then her age. Heck, he didn't even ask for her name. Griff begin to fill guilty because one, he didn't even know the girls name, and two, Nate would kill him if he found him dancing with a girl in this manner. Griff could just hear Nate saying, "What the heck are you doing in this club"! "Show some respect to this young lady." "If I find you grinding or freaking again, you are so busted."(Not that dancing that way if wrong sometimes it is-It's just Griff. He would never do that. -Back To The Story). Griff shot the thought from his mind and continued dancing to the rhythm that the girl had made. True that he had grown up over the summer. He was almost fifteen. His hair had grown a little bit longer and he had grown just a little bit taller. As he danced he notice some of the girls' in the club waving to him.

The ssx riders didn't know this side of him. No one could. Not even Nate. Sometimes Griff didn't like this other side. This other side of him was not like the true Griff at all. He would end up doing worst things to him self or others. He didn't want to talk about it.

Soon the song "All Night" came on. This is what Griff felt like.

_There things I haven't told you_

_I go out late at night_

_And If I was to tell you_

_You'd see my different side_.

Griff just kept on dancing.

* * *

As Nate was walking in the hallway he notice a figure limping very heavily, almost stumbling. He came up to the figure and picked her up. "Hey," said Elise in a very drowsy voice. "I was just going to get a soda." "Your not better yet," said Nate. "I will get you a soda," he said. Nate placed Elise back on her bed. He went down to the café area to get a soda. When Nate returned Elise had fainted again. He checked her temperature. "Hmm... she's a little warm," Nate thought. Nate sat in a chair next to Elise's bed. He was reading a magazine, as he started to doze off.

It was eleven in the morning when he woke up. Elise was still sleeping but the soda can was half empty. Nate went back into the guy's room. He quickly got dressed and headed back to Elise's room. She was still sleeping. Nate cracked a smile. He left and went down to the café area. As he entered, everyone starred at him. "They were probably wondering where he was last night," He thought. "What," he asks, as he headed over to get some coffee.

Thanks for reading you guys and thanks for the reviews. I will update as soon as possible. I will try to add some more Griff stuff. He is a good kid in the game. I'm just trying to add some drama.


	5. Love Hurts and Griff's Choice

Thanks for all the reviews.

DJ Atomika and Princesspie45 I thank you for the reviews also. I loved them. Your reviews just want to make me keep on writing.

I hope you guys like chapter 5. This chapter is written in two different points of views. Man vs. his emotions and Man vs. himself. Please review. Thanks. Please tell me what you guys think. On with the story!

* * *

Griff sat next to Nate. "Where were you last night bro?" "Just hanging," said Nate. Griff shot up both eyebrows. "I'm not buying that bull," he said eying Nate. "Ok fine," started Nate. "Elise was up trying to walk, I found her and brought her back to her room." "I wanted to watch her because she had a temperature, and I fell asleep in her chair." "There are you happy now?" ask Nate

"That was nice of you," said Griff rubbing the back of his head. "It's what any friend would do," said Nate. "Friend..." said Griff making kissing faces at him. Nate punched Griff playfully on the shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure she was ok," said Nate. "Sure," said Griff sarcastically. "What ever you say."

Atomika entered the area that the boarders were hanging in. He got a coffee and sat down next to Nate. "Nice to have you here Nate," said Atomika putting cream and sugar in his coffee. "I trust that your weren't causing any trouble last night." Nate smiled. "No Atomika, not at all."

* * *

Griff started yarning. "I really didn't get enough sleep last night," he thought to himself. "I did have a good time hanging with my friends though." "Some one my own age." "But... some of they stuff they did I really didn't like." Soon Griff found himself having a battle with his own thoughts.

"What's up with some of the stuff they want me to try anyways?" thought Griff. "But some of the stuff you did try," said the right side of his brain. "True, I did try it but those guys' would have thought I was a punk if I didn't," thought Griff again.

"I love the ssx team and all, but where do I go from here. "Just have fun with life," said right side again. "Going and having fun with those groups of kids is a fabulous choice." Something was telling Griff that this was a bad idea. Now he was stuck between two choices. The right choice and the wrong choice.

"Well, I do like hanging at the teen club, and me sneaking out makes me fell more alive, older, and wiser." "But then again something deep inside me knows that doing this is wrong and irresponsible," thought Griff. He shook his head and then smiled. "I can do what ever I like with my life." "I always see Psymon and Zoe, or Moby and Zoe going out and doing something nutty." "I can do the same thing."

"But what would Nate say if he found out that I was doing a lot of the crap teenagers were thought known to do?" "He would never trust me again." "But...Why should it matter like I said before, "Nates not my dad, and never will be." "No one knows what was going on with the other side of me anyways." "That's right," said the right side of his brain slipping in again. "This can be our little secret." "Once you go this way, you will never want to turn back around again." Griff sighed. "Perhaps going this 'new way' was not a bad choice at all," he thought.

'But someone else knew about Griff little sneaking out secret.'

The only person that knew was no other than one of his roommates, Mac Fraser.

* * *

Atomkia and Nate noticed that Griff was thinking about something. "Griff...Griff," said Nate trying to get him out of his little daze. "Whooho... are you here buddy." Griff shook himself out of it. "What's going on with you?" ask Nate looking at him. "Nothing!" said Griff snapping back at him. "Whoa there cowboy," said Nate holding up his hands. Griff stood up to go. "Griff..." started Nate, but he was already out of the door. Mac shook his head as he notice Griff leaving in a hurry.

Mac had followed Griff as he snuck out a couple of times. He never let Griff spot him though. "Mac and Griff weren't the best of friends but sometimes they hung out. It would depend on the type of mood Mac was in. They were always battling for the gold like true rivals. "Sometimes he wanted to grab Griff and drag his rear-end back to the hotel."

"I'm nothing like Nate or anything but I surprisingly do care if the 'Little Grommet' gets hurt or not," thought Mac. "That kid's going to get him self in a world of trouble." Mac was looking towards the doorway that Griff went out of.

He suddenly heard a glass break, from outside of the café area. The breaking glass caught all the boarders' attention. A man came running out of the room and screaming at the same time. "That Guys' Crazy"! Sure enough the guy he was referring to was Psymon Stark. Psymon came into the café area laughing hysterically.

* * *

Griff found himself feeling bad for blowing up at Nate like that. He also noticed that he was starting to have terrible mood swings. Sometimes mood swings weren't the problem. He was mad at himself, for lying to Nate and for sneaking out. "Nate's my best friend, I should be able to tell him anything." "But I can't." "I just have to cool down," Griff said to himself. "Besides once I go this path that I'm headed, there's no turning back."

Nate looked it to his coffee. He was wondering what could be troubling Griff. He took the thought from his mind. "Seems Mr. Simmons is upset," said Atomika. Atomkia wasn't use to seeing Griff that way either. "So that stuff I put on Elise's ankle will make her drowsy because of the pain," said Nate trying to get off the subject of Griff. "Ok," said Atomika. "Even thought I am a bit drowsy already, I think I can handle it," said a voice behind them.

Nate and Atomika turned around to see Elise struggling with crutches. "What are you doing here Miss. Riggs?" ask Atomika. "I was kind of getting bored in my room," said Elise. "This ankle is killing me." "Owww." Nate stood up and placed Elise in a chair.

* * *

Her M-Com started to ring. "Eddie," she said in a surprising voice. His picture flashed up on her screen. "Hey Lis," Eddie said smiling. "I heard about your fall, are you doing ok?" "I'm doing pretty good," Elise said.

Eddie and Elise were best friends and nothing could ruin their friendship. They stayed in touch even thought he wasn't in this years season. "I really miss you she said in to her M-Com." "I miss you too," said Eddie. "Where are you?" asked Elise. "I'm in Miami, started Eddie but he got interrupted by a girl calling his name. "Yo Eddie best two out of three," said the woman's' voice. "I'm coming Misty!" shouted Eddie. "I'm playing volleyball with Misty May." "I can't believe it!" Elise saw Eddie's stomach on her M-Com. It had volleyball marks on it. "That girl can really spike it," said Eddie smiling. Eddie gave Elise another quick smile. "You will always be my best friend, but my stomach is killing me," said Eddie." "Awwww..." he moaned. Nate walked next to Elise and asks who it was. "It's Eddie," she said.

Nate met Eddie at one of their ssx parties. Elise gave Nate her M-Com so he could speak to him. "How are ya doing Nate?" ask Eddie. "I'm good and how about you?" ask Nate. "I'm good," said Eddie despite these ridiculous marks on my stomach. "So how's things going with you know," said Eddie tilting his head towards Elise. It was obvious he was talking about her. Nate remembered telling Eddie doing the party that he would like to get to know her better, because she seemed like a nice person. Eddie gave him a smile and a nod. He then told Nate that if he hurt her he would never see the light of day again. (End of flashback)

"I have to go now, Misty's showing me all these insane volleyball moves," said Eddie. He gave a wink at Nate and said, "Take good care of my sis, ok." (Eddie and Elise are not related in any way, he just sees her as a little sister. -in this story at least. Back to the story)

"Ok," said Nate smiling. He gave Elise back her M-Com.

Nate pulled up a chair so he could talk to Elise about her ankle. "Here's the deal with that ankle of your Elise, that medicine will still be kicking in so it will be hurting for a while." "We also have to make sure that it won't bleed again, the stuff I put on it will help it out." "And one more thing," Nate begin. "I have to change your bandage every two days, and the medication will in fact make you drowsy." "Ok," said Elise. "The best part of it all is, that after your ankle is better you can snowboard all you want," said Nate. Elise smiled. "Thanks Logan, oh and 'thanks for the soda' last night too." Nate blushed. "Your welcome," he said. "It's what any friend would have done."

Nate went back the chat with Atomika, while Elise chatted with Zoe and Kaori. Allegra was out taking a walk with Viggo.

* * *

"This looks like it could be a good season for all the rider's," said Allegra. "I'm so going to kick Elise's but, that is as soon as she gets better." Viggo chuckled. "So... this is a nice little walk we are having, wouldn't you say so?" ask Viggo. Allegra was playing with her braid. Viggo stopped walking and asked her "what was up." "Nothing," said Allegra. "Come on, when you start twisting your braid around something's up," said Viggo eying her. He had to admit that she looked cute whenever she did that. Allegra bit her lip, "so Vig are ya hungry?" she asked. "Don't try to change the subject," said Viggo. Allegra stopped playing with her braid and looked up at him He was tall, handsome and charming at the same time. Not like any guy she had befriended or 'liked' before." I... was wondering if... if you want to...err." "Err what..." asked Viggo, but he got cut off," by some girl calling out his name.

The girl went up to him. "Viggy how are you," she said. "Stephanie... man I haven't seen you for a while," said Viggo nervously. "You look hot...I mean great," he said still noticing that Allegra was next to him. "It is nice seeing you again," said Stephanie handing him a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. "You should come over sometime like you use to," she said. "Yeah it was nice seeing you again also," said Viggo. "Bye," he said eying her as she turned around to leave. Allegra was shocked and anode. "That was her chance to ask Viggo out and that flussy came and wrecked it all!" She was more annoyed at Viggo then the girl. Allegra started to walk away from him. "Hey Allegra what's wrong," asked Viggo trying to catch up to her. "You just stormed off on me," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Who was that," Allegra turned around to ask him. Anger showed its hatred as it beamed a crossed her face. "She was just a friend and nothing more," said Viggo nervously. "I'm not buying that crap," said Allegra. "Excuse me," said Viggo getting tensed up. "You're the one that stormed off on me, 'you act like you and I are some freaking couple'."

"I am not," said Allegra trying to control her anger. "Allegra you will always be my best friend and all, just don't act jealous when ever I'm around another girl." As soon as Viggo said that, the words seemed to come back at him. They came into one ear and seem to stay in his head.

"I'm sorry, 'I didn't mean it the way it came out'," said Viggo trying to defend himself. In Allegra's mind she could hear a mirror crack and shatter everywhere. "Yes you did!" Allegra screamed at him. "You...You," she said poking him in the chest; but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. Her face normally got red when she was angry, this time it was steaming. "She went up to Viggo and slapped him a crossed his face. Allegra was in disbelief that she just did that.

"I have to be by my self for a while," said Allegra looking down at the ground. Viggo notice that the expression on her face turned from angry to sad in just an instance. "Aww..."Viggo moaned. "I'm sorry Allegra, but you didn't have to hit me that hard." Allegra started to back away from him and turned around to run.

Viggo tried to grab her wrist, wanting to know an explanation from that out burst. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled at him. She then started running. Thoughts started to swerve through her head. "I can't believe I did that to my best friend, but it was his fault." "He deserved to be slapped!" "He shouldn't have said that." "Why didn't he tell me that he was with someone else?" "We are best friends and he kept this from me." "How dare he"!

"What's wrong with her," Viggo was wondering while rubbing his face. "Girls are so weird." "There were a lot of girls out there that would storm around him." Many people would get it mixed up. Viggo wasn't into the girls, the girls were into him. Stephanie was an exception. Viggo did have feelings for her, but it all changed when something unfortunate happened. He started walking to the hotel hoping to catch Allegra to sort this whole thing out.

* * *

Seems that Griff has already made a choice. You guys probably guessed it, but the right side of his brain in the irresponsible side and the left is his happy hyper sugarcoated side. Hope you guys like this chapter. I will update it as soon as possible. I really hope that Eddie's part in it was ok with you guys. I really do like Eddie and Elise as a couple sometimes. I thought it was a good idea to put him in there seeing that Elise was hurt and giving her a ray of hope that her best friend was there for her. I also like the idea of Misty May being in there too. Hope you guys like it. 


	6. Viggo and Allegra

I hope you guys like chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews. I really hope chapter 6 is good for you guys. Sorry about any miss spellings or grammar.

Nate was still chatting with Atomika, as Elise talked to Zoe and Kaori. "Nate is so being nice to you Elise," said Kaori. "Yeah he is," said Zoe. "I know, he's a great friend and all...but I...I... oh nothing," Elise said finally. She was trying to push the thought from her mind.

Nate kept looking back at her to make sure she was ok. "I'm good Nate, 'Thank you'," said Elise. Nate just nodded. "You have made friends with Elise quickly," said Atomika. "If I didn't know better I'd say that you...you nothing," said Atomika finally.

Atomika notice that Mac listening to his mp3 player. He was smiling at the same time. Mac was happy for some reason but it was like he was hypnotized. Atomika eyes shot back from Mac to Kaori and from Kaori to Mac. Mac was looking at Kaori, eying her up and down. "It seems Mac wants more than the gold." "He wants the heart of someone," said Atomika under his breath.

Suddenly all the riders' looked up as they heard the lobby door slam. Even Psymon stopped what he was doing which was very unusual.

There attention was towards Allegra coming in. She quickly shut the door and started walking off. Viggo appeared coming out of the door that she had just slammed. "Allegra...Allegra 'please' talk to me," Viggo said.

Allegra turned around and looked at him. She had a smirk across her face. "Oh...was their a little birdie calling out my name, or was that the voice of a crappy friend!"

Viggo's eyes squinted as he heard that. "You...you really don't mean that," he said frowning. Allegra slowly walked up to him. She took off the friendship bracelet he had given her and hurled it at his chest. She then whispered in his right ear, "Yes...I...Do."

Viggo looked at her wide eyed and shocked. He felt like someone just punched him in the stomach. Allegra turned back around and started walking up the stairs. As she was walking she gave Viggo the 'talk to the hand signal.'

She was at he top of the stairs when she felt a tear coming down her face. 'True,' she really liked Viggo a lot and couldn't stand to see another girl flirting with him. The fact was that she practically 'Loved Him.' What she did just now wasn't love but he deserved it for not telling her the truth. She felt like he was leading her on.

Viggo closed his eyes as the bracelet fell out of his hand. He was trying to take in what had just happened. "Vig...you ok," started Zoe. Normally it would take 'a lot' to get him angry. This day was just an "a lot," kinda day. He was angry. Parley at Allegra but more so at himself. "Why did he kept the Stephanie thing from her"? He and Allegra were best friends, they told each other everything. He thought of Allegra more than just a friend but was just to shy to tell her the truth. It felt like tears were coming down his face, but he was wrong. His face was flushing red with anger. He quickly opened his eyes. There was a vase sitting on a stand with red roses in it. He was so angry that he smacked the vase from its stand. It seemed to fall on the floor in slow motion shattering into a million pieces. His hand was bleeding but he didn't care.

The riders' had never seen this side of him before. Viggo notice them looking at him. He walked past them not even giving him eye contact. As he passed by the hotel manager he told her that he would take care of the damages. She quickly said, "ok."

* * *

All the riders' and Atomika were quiet. They were kind of shocked because they new that Viggo and Allegra were the best of friends. Thirty minutes passed. Nate looked back to find Elise sleeping. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed. As he was leaving Elise whispered, "Thanks Logan." "No Prob," said Nate.

Nate went into his room after making sure Elise was ok. Viggo's door to his living quarters was still open, which meant that he wasn't home. Griff's door was closed. Nates mind shot back to what had happened earlier with him and Griff. Nate was about to knock on his door but then stopped. He decided that Griff need some space and it was kind of late at night anyways. Griff wasn't really in his room though and neither was Mac.

Griff was waiting for some of his friends in the down town area. Mac followed him staying hidden in the shadows.

* * *

Nate raced down the mountain. "These guys' will not give up," he thought. The other racers were right behind him. These racers' weren't the ones' Elise was racing but they were different people trying to get a spot on the ssx circuit. Nate could see the finish line. All the other boarders did a really huge trick but Nate just took a risk. He slammed on his boost and went super fast on the snow. He was almost at the finish line. He was head to head with the American boarder. Nate reached the finish line first. After he crossed it he let out a "Yahoo!" Everyone from the ssx team clapped for him. They were watching him on the screen in the hotel lobby.

Reporters tried so hard to get an interview with him until one reporter asks this question. "How's your friend 'Elise Riggs' doing,"ask the reporter. Nate turned around to face him. "She's doing better," said Nate. "By the way 'great race'," said the reporter again. "Thank you," said Nate smiling. Nate entered the hotel lobby. Atomika was still stuck in the crowed of girls outside. As Nate entered the lobby he heard some girls screaming from the outside.

"I GOT HIS SHIRT!!!" one of the girls screamed.

That can't be good," thought Nate. "Great job today!" shouted all the ssx riders. "Thanks said Nate." "I really whipped those guys hard," he said flexing his bicep muscle. "Logan don't get a big head," said Psymon. "It's huge as it is already." All the boarders were trying to keep in there laughter. Psymon of course let his out. "Very funny Stark," said Nate rolling his eyes. "It was a really good race thought," said Psymon still laughing a little bit. Nate cracked a smile. "Thanks." The riders' all heard the front lobby door swing open.

Atomika came into the lobby. All the boarders were looking at him. Atomika had nothing on except for some boxers. His hair was a mess. "Wow Atomika!" screamed Zoe. "Show... it... off!" "You really let your self go," said Nate taking off his shades looking at him. "Those... Girls... Outside... Are CRAZY!" said Atomika. He ran upstairs to change. "That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me," he thought. As he was opening his door he notice that Allegra was coming out if her room. She closed the door and locked it with her key. She turned to her left, noticing an almost naked Atomika.

"Miss. Sauvagess...err sorry you have to see me this way," said Atomika blushing. He was trying to open his door. Allegra was looking down at the floor; her left hand was covering her face. "Uhhh... 'Ok', said Allegra. She really didn't know what to say or really do, so she went back into her room.

Atomika finally got his door open. He then quickly closed it shut. There were some jeans and a shirt scattered on his bed. As he quickly changed a thought came into his mind. "I should have at least asked Allegra if she was ok."

Atomika came back to the lobby. As he entered the café area he quickly looked at the boarders and told them, "Don't... say... a... thing." Everyone was quiet. "Nice boxers," Zoe whispered. There was a loud outburst of laughter. "Paaynneeee!" Atomika yelled. Zoe quickly got up and left the room laughing, while dragging Psymon with her.

* * *

Nate ordered a coffee for him and Atomika. They sat next to each other talking. "So..." said Atomika trying to keep his cool. "What was that all about"? "What was 'What' all about?" said Nate." "You answering 'How's the Miss. Riggs question'," said Atomika. "It was nothing," said Nate sipping on his coffee. "If you say so," said Atomika.

Griff was sitting on the sofa. Nate hadn't talked to him at all today. Nate went over to sit with him. "Hey buddy," said Nate. Griff shook his head. "Oh... hey Nate."

"I was just thinking about something," said Griff. "Care to tell me what it is," asked Nate. "Not really," said Griff looking down. "I'm here if you need to talk," said Nate. "Ok," said Griff. Nate was kind of worried about Griff. He wasn't his hyper self at all. Sometimes he was but at other times he was not at all.

Nate and Griff went to their room to go to bed. On the way there they stopped by Elise's room. "Hey," said Elise. She gave Griff a pat on the head and then gave him a chocolate bar. "Wow thanks," said Griff. Nate was happy to see a smile on Griffs face. Tomorrow I'm going to take a look at your leg, said Nate. "Ok," said Elise. "Do you want anything"? "I'm good," said Elise. Griff was starting to yarn. Nate picked him up and put him on his back. Griff hung on to his neck. Nate started to walk out of the door. "Goodnight," said Elise. "Night," said Nate.

As Nate placed Griff on his bed, he noticed that Mac was leaving, Viggo was still out, and Psymon was watching a movie. "Where are you going," ask Nate to Mac. "Don't tell Atomkia bro," said Mac. "I,m going out with Kaori a little bit." Nate lifted one eyebrow. "You really like her," said Nate.

Mac sat down on the sofa. "Yeah...I do... but Mac 'Smack' Fraser, has never truly fallen in love before." "This is all new to me." "I really like her but what if she doesn't like me in that kinda way," said Mac. "People don't think I'm weak or anything, but whenever I'm around Kaori I blush a lot and smile." "I'm sacrificing my friendship for 'love'. "What the heck is wrong with me?" Mac put his face into his hands. "The truth is that I have done a lot of crap in the past, and the only person that knows is Kaori." "I can tell her anything," said Mac.

Nate was amazed at the other side of Mac. "I won't... tell Atomkia," said Nate. "Thanks," said Mac. "This is between us 'right'." "Yup... and one more thing," said Nate turning around to face Mac. "Have fun and be a gentleman." Mac smiled.

Hope you guys like this story. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	7. Egg Night

Hey you guys. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. Sorry for any miss-spellings or grammatical mistakes. It was hard for me to decide if I should carry on with this story. I didn't get many reviews and everything but there are some people who like it. Things are getting more and more interesting. I will try to update soon. I hope you guys like this chapter. Ok here it goes… and guys please don't commit any of the things I'm putting in my story…it's just not cool…ok here you guys go…

* * *

The air was crisp when Mac left. Outside there were a few people walking around. His black coat showed each and every flake of snow that fell from above. "I want to show you something," he said eagerly. He took Kaori's hand and started walking slowly and then started jogging. "Mackie slow down!" "I…I…" she started but they were already there. On top of a small hill there was a pizza box under a pine tree. The view was incredible. Kaori could see past Metro City to some of the blue and purple slopes. Kaori smiled. "How did you…," but Mac cut her off shortly. "I know people," he exclaimed. 

It was two in the morning when Mac returned. Atomika was asleep so he had no worries. Nate was still up which was a surprise to Mac. As he walked into the room he gave a small sigh. "How was it," ask Nate. "It was wonderful!" Mac flopped himself on the sofa. He told Nate about the view and her smile and just about everything. It was like he just couldn't keep it in. "Remember this is between you and me," said Mac looking at him. "I think almost everyone knows," said Nate. "Is it that obvious," asked Mac. Nate chuckled.

"Hey Nate," asked Mac trying to get off the subject of Kaori. "When you know something about someone, something that is not good but you know you can't tell, is it worth keeping it a secret." "You know what I'm trying to say"? Nate looked at him. "It depends if you think this person could be in physical or emotional harm and won't learn from their mistakes then, you should tell but if you think this is temporary and he or she will learn then sure, keep the secret," said Nate.

Nate slowly turned to Griff's door. "I think something's going on with Griff," said Nate. Mac could tell he looked sad. "He's not himself, I mean some days he is and other…don't really know." "Mac…do you know anything," but Mac cut Nate off shortly. "NO…I mean no," said Mac. "Well I'm going to bed now, good night Nate," he said walking towards his room. "Mac wait," said Nate but Mac already closed his door. "I'm worrying about nothing," he said walking to his room and closing his door.

* * *

Night after night Mac would go out and each time he was granted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Though sometimes he had to cancel the date on the count of Griff's little sneak outs but Kaori seemed to understand. Technicaly he was never on a true date. He often thought that Kaori saw it as just a friendship.He adored her soft lips upon his warm milky skin. He started winning more and more competitions, and each time Atomika would say the six worlds that rang through Mac's ears… "Mac Fraser has done it again"! Mac thought about Kaori at the end of the finish line but he also thought about the gold. Some of the other boarders would tease him but he stopped caring about their snickering remarks.

* * *

Once again when everyone was asleep Griff left. It was cooler then most nights and his lips were trembling. He rode his board into Metro City. The city was golden at night. Lights were everywhere reflecting off of the snow. He finally met up with some of his "friends." "Yo," said Griff coming to a stop. He took off his hat which made his hair hang more loosely down. "What up homeboy," said one of the boys coming out of the darkness? "So tonight is "egg night," said Johnny. Johnny in a way was the leader of the group. 

"I'm guessing you brought the goods...right Simmons." "Yeah," said Griff opening up his back pack. He took the drink out and cups. He poured some into each of the cups. "Nicely done," said Johnny getting a cup. "Where'd you get it from," he asked Griff? "You know just around," he replied taking a sip. Griff's throat started to burn and his eyes started to water. "So Clyde you brought the eggs right," asked Johnny. "Yup," replied Clyde.

"Ok the object of the game is to hit as many cars as possible." This really wasn't Griff style but the pressure was on…and so he tried one. "Bam"! "Griff's egg hit a car on its side. He was shock that he just did that. It was about two-thirty when Griff stopped with the little charade. "I got to go you guys," he said strapping his board back onto his shoes. "Ok see you Simmons, and be careful those drinks were pretty strong." "Don't sweat it, It's not like I'm driving or anything," stated Griff. He was off. On the way back to the hotel it started to rain.

"Crap…I forgot my hat, maybe Charles "The third boy" can keep it for me." "Man don't really know what was in those drinks, I'm not even sure if it's alcohol." Maybe I shouldn't have taken it from Stark," thought Griff. "The truth is what I'm doing is wrong." "Man I wonder how many rules I have broken, I mean…Atomika, if this got out what would he say…oh man what about Nate." "I need to stop worry about it, it's not like anyone is following me or anything…I mean, no one knows." Griff had so many thoughts swaying in and out of his head.

Mac noticed that Griff was swaying back and forth. "That's no good," replied Mac. Mac's black hood covered his face. Griff finally made it back to the hotel and into his room. He was dripping wet. He put his snowboard away and changed into his pajamas. He fell on top of his bed and then felt nothing as he drifted off to sleep. Mac walked in fifteen minutes after Griff did. He looked at Griff's locked doors. "I should have grabbed him and dragged him home when I had the chance…maybe I should have told Nate the truth." "Well…at least Nate doesn't know," he said softly, going into his own room.

* * *

Griff's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt something coming up from his stomach to his esophagus. He rushed to his bathroom holding his mouth. Nate awoke hearing the sounds off constant flushing. He stood up and walked over to knock on Griff's door. "Griff you ok in there," asked Nate staying behind his doorway. Griff lifted his head up from the toilet. 

"Yeah…yeah…Nate I'm fine…just feeling a…a," Nate squinched as he heard Griff's mess go into the toilet. "A little sick, that's all," stated Griff. "Tomorrow I'll have Atomika take you to the doctor," started Nate but he was cut off by Griff's refusal. "Nate…I'm fine, just ate some bad food…that's all." "Are you sure," ask Nate. "I'm ok, please just go to sleep and I'll be better in the morning," replied the nauseous Griff.

Nate decided to give him some space and so he went to bed. He was about to get up and check on Griff again but he heard no more flushing. He thought Griff was alright. Griff of course was not. He laid there upon the bathroom floor swaying his head back and forth, left to right. He finally found the strength to get crawl over to his bed and he fell on top of it.

* * *

"Ahhh…my head," mumbled Griff awaking from his sleep. "What the heck did Psymon put in that drink"? He stood up slowly and walked to Mac's room. "Yo…Mac, do you have some aspirin or anything that will make my head stop hurting." Mac reached around in his suitcase and threw a bottle towards Griff. Griff of course caught it in one motion and started heading out the door. "So…what's wrong," ask Mac trying to act dumb. "Nothing's wrong, my head just hurts, end of discussion," said Griff walking out of Mac's room. 

Hope you guys liked it. I will try to update. Right now I'm thinking about making the Allegra and Viggo section in another story that I might post. I don't know yet. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


End file.
